Out of the Question
by JacobsSortOfBeautiful
Summary: Ginny attempts to seduce Harry with Hermione's help, but with the way Ginny's family treats her she knows that this is completely out of the question. HPGW HPHrG RWHrG
1. The deal

**:X: SUMMARY :X: **

**Ginny attempts to seduce Harry with Hermione's help, but with the way Ginny's family treats her she knows that this is completely out of the question.  
**

**CHAPTER 1: The Deal**

**Ginny's Point of View**

* * *

My name is Ginny Weasley and I'm fifteen years old. Therefore I'm still a baby. The love of my life is sixteen years old. Therefore he's mature enough to do as he pleases but more importantly, he is way too old for me. Well that's what everyone thinks. I think I'm old enough to at least be able to date. 

I know I'm old enough to love. I can make decisions for myself. I don't need my parents fussing over me or telling me what to do all the time.

I used to be able to deal with my family with the help of my ex-best friend, Hermione Granger. She would always help me forget my misery. We would always have fun together. But that's in the past now.

At the moment the entire Weasley family (except Percy) and Harry and Hermione are getting ready to take a family portrait. Colin Creevey is on his way over. He's our photographer.

While everyone laughs and catches up on what's been going on in each other lives I'm staring at Hermione. I will shamefully admit that I am jealous of her beyond words. Hermione is wearing a black, low-cut halter dress. The dress is cut deep in the chest area and shows just enough cleavage for it to not be trashy. She looks very mature. Her hair is straightened and she grew it out so it's waist length now. She's sitting in between Harry and Ron on the magically enlarged sofa. _She_ gets to sit with them while I'm being forced to sit in between mum and dad at the far end.

Do you want to know what I'm wearing? I'm sure you don't, but I'm going to tell you any way. I am wearing a frilly pink dress that comes down past my knees. It is horridly covered with rose designs. My breasts are way too large and I look like I tried to stuff balloons down my dress. My plain, red hair has been put into pigtails. Mum cut it yesterday like she does every Tuesday.

"Long hair makes you look way older than you are. I will not have my daughter flaunting about like some scarlet woman," mum says every week, just before she flicks her wand and has my long locks fall to the floor.

But when _Hermione_ decided to let her hair grow long it was, "Oh, Hermione your hair looks wonderful. You look so radiant. You are just becoming such a beautiful young woman. You're going to be breaking hearts soon, you are," that came from mum's mouth.

I bet you're wondering why I'm not sitting with Hermione now. I already said why. She's my _ex_- best friend. But _why_ I bet you want to know. Well let's put it this way. One day Hermione left the Burrow after a fun sleepover. We stayed up all night talking and gossiping. That was the night I confessed my love for Harry. The next week she came over and she wasn't Hermione anymore. She was Princess Hermione from then on. She didn't talk to me for two whole days. She started to hang with Ron and Harry. The first thing she said to me was, "Move it." I think I had taken a seat next to Ron or something and she wanted my seat. But that was months ago. I'm over it now.

I look past my siblings to get another glimpse at Hermione. Harry and Ron are laughing at something she just said. They're probably laughing at how ridiculous I look in this puke pink dress. Hermione crossed one leg over the other and let her foot sway back and forth. On her feet are some really nice black stilettos. I can imagine myself wearing them. I cam imagine myself walking seductively over to the love of my life.

"Ginny, dear, let mummy see your outfit one more time. Stand up."

The lustful version of me that I had been imagining just tripped over the long heels she was wearing and fallen flat on her face while Hermione, Ron, and Harry pointed and laughed.

I shook the images from my head and stood up.

"Spin," mum said.

I slowly and unenthusiastically turned around so mum can see my outfit for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, Arthur, isn't she just precious?"

"She looks very adorable today. You did such a good job on her, Molly."

They're talking about me as if I'm still three years old.

I turned to walk away from my idiotic parents.

"Where do you think you're going, little missy?" dad asked in his stupid baby voice.

"I'm going to talk to Ron, Harry, and Hermione," I said, annoyed.

"No you are not. You are going to sit right here with us," Mum said.

"Oh please, mum. I'll be back in two minutes. I'm only going to the other side of the couch."

"Oh, let her go, Molly."

"Thanks, dad." I hurried off before mum could object. It pisses me off that I have to beg just to go to the other side of the sofa while mum and dad let Ron do anything he wants.

"…Did you see her awful dress? Ron, does your mum still dress her?" I heard Hermione ask. I guess I correctly assumed that they were laughing at me earlier.

Harry stopped laughing and nudged Hermione in the arm to point out that I'm standing right here. I guess I'm invisible to Princess Hermione.

"Hey guys," I said pretending that I didn't hear Hermione talking about me. Maybe if I make conversation Harry will stop looking so uncomfortable.

Hermione turned to look at me then rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry.

Harry looked at me and said, "Hey."

I tried to hide my blush and turned to Ron.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"Nothing. So… are you guys staying over for a few days or are you leaving after the portrait is taken?" I asked Hermione.

She scoffed and didn't answer. Harry said, "We're going to stay a few days," while looking at his feet.

"Oh, okay," I said. What's with them? It's like they don't even want me around.

"Look, are you done harassing my friends?" Ron asked me.

"I was just making conversation," I replied shyly.

"Well they don't want to talk to you. Weren't you supposed to stay with mum and dad? Go away."

"I can do whatever I want. I don't have to listen to you."

"Mum! Ginny's bothering us!" Ron shouted to mum from across the couch.

"Ginny, that's enough. Come back over here," mum called. Shit.

"You have to listen to her, though," my dear brother said with that awful smirk of his. I think we should color his hair blonde while he is sleeping and send him to live with the Malfoys. He can be so mean.

I just sucked my teeth and went back to my seat between my parents.

Colin came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. Let's get this over with quickly I have to be somewhere after this."

Everyone positioned themselves for the portrait. Hermione put her arms around Harry and Ron and smiled. Harry and Ron kissed Hermione on each cheek. Hermione was portrayed as a goddess and Harry and Ron were her love slaves. I can see them out the corner of my eye. I am so envious. Not that I want my brother to be kissing me at all, but I'd pay all the galleons in the world to have Harry treat me like he treats Hermione. Or treat me like a person instead of Ron's baby sister. The least he could do is not treat me the way he does these days. We used to talk a lot, but ever since Hermione went through her transformation all he has time for is her. They're not even dating. This sucks.

"Smile, Ginny," mum said firmly while trying to maintain her own smile. I did as I was told. I always do as I'm told.

Colin took the shot and walked over to Arthur with his camera hanging safely around his neck.

Colin said, "Good evening, Mrs. Weasley," before turning to dad and saying, "I will owl you two copies of this portrait tomorrow. One will be a muggle portrait, just like you asked and the other will be normal with everyone moving, okay? No charge."

"Well that is certainly nice of you. Thank you, Colin," dad said, gratefully.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get to a wedding. I want to be there early to get pictures of the bride before the ceremony. They are paying me a fortune, so I'd like to get some great photos in."

"Do you hear this, Molly? The boy is _fifteen_ years old and he has a job and is earning good money too. He is definitely going to be successful when he comes of age in a few years."

"You seem like you're very content with who you are and what you want to be, Colin. That's great for you," mum said with her wide smile. I can't believe them. I'm apparently too young for a job. Merlin, this sucks.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm sorry, but I really have to be going now. Don't hesitate to owl me if you need any more portraits done."

"We won't," dad said.

When he walked away I said, "Mum can I take these clothes off now?"

"But why, dear?" mum asked.

"I don't like it and you know I hate dressing up. I'm uncomfortable."

"Oh, alright. I'll come with you. We'll pick you out something you'll be more comfortable in."

"No. I can do it myself, mum."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Can I please just go?"

"Go ahead, Ginny," Arthur said.

Do you see how they treat me? I am not a child I can dress myself. I hate this family.

I ran up the creaking steps and into my sanctuary, my refuge, my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I slid down the door and let the tears fall. Why am I always the one that got picked on? Why do my parents treat me like such a baby? Why doesn't Harry love me?

I don't know why I'm wasting my time asking questions that I already know the answers to. My parents always treat me like a baby because I'm always acting like one. I'm always crying. Harry doesn't love me because I'm always acting like a baby. And I always get picked on because of mum and dad. Sometimes I really hate them. I got up and wiped my eyes.

As I'm looking through the closet all I can see is the same old clothes that I wear day after day. I picked out some shorts and pink tee shirt. Tee shirts don't make my breasts look so freakishly large.

After I finished dressing I opened up the bedroom door and walked to the top of the stairs.

"Ron, I need you to watch Ginny while we're gone," I heard mum say. Where are they going?

"Oh come on, mum, She's such a loser. I don't want to be near her."

"Ronald Weasley, she is your sister. You shouldn't talk like that. One day you'll need her for something important and she'll remember how you treated her during your childhoods."

That's right.

"That doesn't mean I have to baby sit. I'm not doing it."

"Well if you three aren't coming with us then you have to watch her. We'll be back in a few hours."

"It isn't a problem, Mrs. Weasley. I'll watch her. Harry and Ron can stay down here and do guy stuff. It'll give me and Ginny a chance to catch up. You know she doesn't speak to me anymore."

Are my ears deceiving me? Did she just tell my mother that _I'm_ not speaking to _her_? It's the other way around.

"I've noticed that you two have been distant lately. Do you know why she hasn't been talking to you?"

"No. I wish I did though. I miss her so much. I never though I'd miss someone I spend so much time around."

"I'll have a talk with her. I raised her better than that. She knows it's wrong to treat someone like that. You, least of all."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. I really do miss being friends with her, but enough of that. Go on. Go out and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're a saint. Oh, and how many times have I told you to call me Molly."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley--I mean Molly."

Mum chuckled and said, "Be good, kids." She apparated out of the house with a faint _pop_.

I walked down the steps. The room was empty except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were each sitting closely together on the floor. A bit too close, I'd say. Hermione was in the middle, of course. _Always_ the center of attention.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Out," Ron replied flatly.

"I can see _that_. _Where_ did they go?'

"Out to eat. Mum didn't feel like cooking. She said she'd bring you back something."

"Oh."

"Can you go somewhere? Go play with your dolls or something."

"I don't play with dolls anymore. I'm FIFTEEN." I wonder how many times I said that today.

Hermione went into her purse and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. She stuck one in her mouth and fished through her purse for a lighter. Harry snatched the purse from her and lit the cigarette with the tip of his wand. My eyes widened. Since when did Hermione smoke?

"Technically, you're fifteen, but mentally, you couldn't be any more immature. You act like you've never seen a cigarette before," Ron said. Of course I've seen them before. I've just never seen them in Hermione's mouth.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said.

"No problem, love," He replied smiling at her.

Since when did Harry call Hermione 'love'? This isn't fair.

"Fine you can stay. Just don't talk to us," Ron said when I still didn't leave. I wonder what I ever did to make him hate me. We used to be so close. He was my best friend next to Hermione until _she_ started to blossom. Guys are so stupid. They totally change when a pretty girls comes around.

Harry and Hermione kept looking at each other. She passed Ron the cigarette without looking away from Harry. The way she gave it to him made it seem like she was ordering him to take it rather than offering it to him. Ron took it nonetheless. He started to smoke it. The smoke that Hermione had been keeping in her mouth was blown into Harry's face. He didn't complain, though. Hermione pulled Harry's face to hers and they started to snog. Harry put his hand through her dress and cupped her breast. I just watched in fury. I could feel my rage seeping through my pores.

"Get off me," Hermione ordered. Harry obliged. I can't believe this.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said while leaning into him and kissing his neck.

"No wait. Ginny has to leave."

"Fuck her," Hermione said. Fuck me? Fuck me? I can't believe she's talking about me like I'm not even here. Like I'm not even watching her. Like we were never best friends.

She pulled Ron into her and they snogged for a long time. Harry took one of the cigarettes from Hermione's purse and smoked the whole thing by himself. I watched all of this in pure horror. I couldn't believe how Hermione completely controlled them. She really was a goddess and they really were her love slaves. Ron had ripped the dress so that Hermione's breasts were completely revealed. She pushed Ron off of her and motioned for Harry to finish where Ron had left off. Harry looked over at me. I was still watching them. It's like a train wreck. I just can't look away. He didn't want to do this in front of me. I could tell.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked Harry. He gestured toward me.

"Harry, I want you so bad. Please."

He looked nervously at me. Hermione smirked at me and started to kiss Harry's neck just as she had done to Ron. Harry closed his eyes and moaned. His hands found Hermione's breasts once again. Why is she doing this to me? I confided my love for Harry to her months ago. When we were still friends. She's snogging him right in front of me. It's like she hates me.

I started to cry and ran from the room. I bolted the steps and once again ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I tried to think of all the reasons I hated Hermione.

#1 She's a bitch

#2 she treats Harry badly

#3 she's a bitch

#4 she disrespects my mother by smoking in the house

#5 she's a bitch

#6 she makes fun of me

#7 she's a bitch

#8 she has a gorgeous figure

#9 she's a bitch!

#10 **she's a bitch!!**

#11 **SHE'S A BITCH!!!**

The list goes on and on.

I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ I was awoken by a loud noise a few hours later.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ROOOOONNNNN! HAAARRRRRRRYYYYY!" I heard Hermione scream from upstairs. I assumed they had found their way to Ron's bedroom. I rolled my eyes and pulled my diary from under the pillow. I found a quill and ink on the floor and picked them up. I poured my soul into that diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I never thought I could feel so badly in my life. Today we took our family portrait. Mum said that we had to have one with Harry and Hermione in it. She said that they were family too. Hermione wore the most beautiful dress that I had ever seen. It was short and classy. I wish I could have worn something like that. Anything instead of the revolting dress mum made me wear. I swear you'd think I'm still ten if you met me for the first time today. Hermione made fun of me like she always does. Harry and Ron laughed. But Harry stopped when he saw me coming. I think he didn't want me to feel bad. Maybe that's a sign. Maybe he likes me. Maybe? Yeah, okay. The day Harry likes me will be the day mum and dad start treating me like an adult. That day will never come. Anyway, mum and the family went out to dinner tonight and I overheard Hermione saying she'd watch me until mum and dad got back from wherever they went. I don't need _her_ to watch me. It's not like she meant it or anything. I just think she wanted mum out of the house so she could strut around like she owns the place. Can you believe that she told mum that I'm not talking to her. She's the one who hates me. She started smoking as soon as mum left. I didn't know she smoked. Harry and Ron do too. Anyway she started snogging Harry and Ron one after the other. She was half naked right in front of me. She didn't even care that I was in the room. Harry and Ron tried to tell her to wait until I left, but it didn't work out. Hermione always gets what she wants. She said 'fuck her,' referring to me. To say she's a mean girl would be an understatement. I don't know why she acts this way. She used to be nice to me. There are bazillions of things I don't know. I have no clue why Harry and Ron are sharing Hermione. SHARING her. Like they actually take turns snogging and everything. I think they're in Ron's room having sex right now. I just heard Hermione scream their names and I heard the bed thumping. Honestly, have they ever heard of Silencing charms? Whatever today was the last straw. I'm done obsessing over Harry. I'm done trying to hang out with those three. You know, I thought that if I read it on paper I could force myself to believe it, but I think I'll always be obsessing over Harry in one way or another. I just can't wait until I can go back to Hogwart's and I can do things to take my mind off of them, off of mum and dad, off of everything. It's not fair._

_My Life Stinks,_

_Ginny Weasley _

I reread my diary entry.

"Kids? Where are you?" I heard mum calling from downstairs. I heard the thumping stop. I heard feet shuffling and a countless amount of swears. I heard bare feet running down the staircase to the second level. My bedroom door bolted open and Hermione busted through it in one of Ron's long Chudley Cannon's tee shirts and a black thong that was very noticeable through the tee shirt. She flicked her wand and shut off the light. She hopped into bed with me and hissed, "Pretend to be asleep."

"No," I said coolly. I wasn't going to let her boss me around. She deserved to get caught.

"Damn it, Ginny. Just fucking do it."

I'm starting to realize that it's really impossible for Hermione to boss anyone around because when she says to do something you dare not refuse her. Did I mention how intimidating the new Hermione was? I'm telling you, she's a whole new person. I quickly shoved my diary under my pillow as I lied my head down. She pulled the covers over us and wrapped her arm around my waist. I closed my eyes. We were so close. I could feel her heart beating so fast. She's nervous. She smells like sex, yuck!

From under the covers of my bed I can sense the hallway light slowly pouring into my room as mum creaked open the door.

"Hermione is so good with her," she said before she closed the door again. I heard her footsteps walking in the direction of her room.

"Close one," Hermione said pushing my back in attempt to push me away from her. _She_ was the one who got in _my_ bed and wrapped _her_ arm around _me_. Gods, I can't stand the person she's become.

"Get out of my bed, Hermione," I said. She's really pissing me off today.

"I don't want to be in this peice of shit bed with you anyway. You might piss on me in your sleep," She said getting up and sitting by the window.

"I do _not_ wet the bed."

"Yes you do, you're a whiney baby. Babies wet themselves and I don't want to wake up in a pool of urine in the morning."

That bitch!

"Whatever," I said.

She pulled out a cigarette that I just noticed was sticking out of her ear. She opened the window.

"You can't smoke in here," I said.

"Says who?"

"I do. This is my room and I don't want you stinking it up."

"Shut up. What do you know?"

She lit the cigarette and took a few puffs and blew the smoke out of the window. That's it. I'm not going to let her walk all over me. This is my room and she can't talk to me like that. I jumped up and walked over to the window. I snatched the cigarette out of her mouth and flicked it out the window.

"I know you're a self conscious slut who puts people down to make yourself feel better because you know deep down inside that you're a bitch. You're using my brother. You're using Harry. You're using my family, but I will not let you use me anymore."

"You stupid little bitch. That was my last cigarette. How dare you!"

"No. How dare _you_? How could you do all that stuff earlier when you know how I feel about Harry? How can you come in here and disrespect my house like that? My mum and dad are nothing but nice to you and all you do is take advantage."

"What I do is my own goddamn business. I won't sit here and have a little brat who can't even dress herself lecture me about what to do with my life."

"What are you going to do about it, bitch?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, but I was too quick for her. I threw my hand back and smacked her so hard across the face that I was almost sure that every detail of my hand, down to the last finger print would be engraved in her cheek.

Hermione raised her hand to touch her face. She winced at the pain. She deserved it. How dare she talk to me like that? I'm sick and tired of her. I have to admit, though. I would do anything to have the old Hermione back. The Hermione who loved too read and learn. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to her. I decided to ask while I still have her attention.

"Hermione, what happened to you? We used to be best friends and now it's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Nothing happened. I just grew up."

"Well you act pretty immature to be grown up."

"I mean that I've matured physically and mentally. I've decided to do what I want, when I want. Nobody controls me. I follow my own rules."

"Yes, but do you have to be so nasty toward others?"

"If I act all nice, then no one will fear me. If people don't fear me, then I'll have no respect."

"I'll admit that I used to be afraid of the person you've become, but I never respected you. You're rude, and you're not a very nice person."

"Gin, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"Well that's not the way I want to live. I don't want to hurt people's feelings all the time."

"I bet you would if you knew that by acting like me you could make Harry fall in love with you. Isn't that what you want?"

"No," I said a little too quickly.

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious. You'll find any excuse to be around him. It's rather annoying, actually."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. I know true love when I see it."

"How would you know? You don't love anyone but yourself."

Hermione seemed hurt by my words. Of all the things I've said to her, those were the words that she took to heart.

"That's not true."

"It isn't? That's a damn lie! Everything is Hermione _this_. And Hermione _that_. And try and act more llike _Hermione. _Everything is all about you. Everything always revolves around you and that's just the way you like it. Princess Hermione's throne may be way too high from the ground because you don't give a shit about all of the heads you had to step on to get to your seat. You're in love, alright. With your reflection."

"You don't know what you're talking about, so shut your mouth."

"Well, blimey Hermione. Why don't you enlighten me? Tell me when was the last time you did something nice for someone else?"

Silence.

"Nothing? Too big a question? Okay let's try something smaller. When was the last time you apologized for something?"

Silence. Hermione's face is starting to heat up.

"Still too big? When was the last time you said thank you to someone? And I don't mean one of those fake thank you's that you give my Mum and Dad. I mean when was the last time you were truly grateful for something someone did for you?"

"I...can't...remember."

She is now glaring at me as if I'm the bad on here.

"Right. So how in the hell do you know what true love is when you can't even be nice to someone else? Hmm?"

"I just do, okay? I'm in love."

"No, not okay. Love takes time to develop. The process includes you and your bloke doing nice things for each other. I do NOT mean sex. I mean you send him love letters and make him breakfast. You...you sit for hours and just talk about nothing important at all. You enjoy each other's company. You can just lay in each other's arms for hours and not say a word because, well because your love for one another just says everything for you. And those are just the first steps. Please tell me how can you say you love someone when everything you do is for yourself?"

"I'm in love with Ron," Hermione said. Her temper was no longer flaring and her expressions were softer as if just saying my brother's name just makes her a better person.

"Then why are you using him? Why do you have sex with Harry if you love Ron? You're so full of shit, Hermione."

"Look, I've already had my heart broken by Viktor. I'm not setting myself up for another fall. I don't care how much I love Ron; I refuse to let him hurt me."

"That's such a load of bollucks. Don't give me that. You can't use Viktor as an excuse. Think about what your saying. 'Viktor broke my heart so now I'm going to use two of my best friends. One of them just happens to be the love of my life and I'm using him because I just _know_ for a fact that he'll hurt me the same exact way my ex-boyfriend did.'"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love your brother more than he'll ever know, but I'm afraid I'll end up giving all of my love away and I won't get any in return and then - bang - I don't have a boyfriend _or_ a best friend anymore. So for now it's best if we just keep doing what we do."

"And what about Harry?"

"What _about_ Harry?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"Feel?" She's looking at me as if I just asked her the difinition of a nargle.

"DO - YOU - LOVE - HIM?" How thick is she?

"Oh, heavens, no. We're friends with benefits. I guess you can call us Fuck Buddies."

"But Harry _must_ have feelings for you."

"I don't really care."

"I can't believe you. What if he has these intense feelings for you? What if HE loves YOU? You don't even care. What if every time you and Ron get together you're hurting him more and more."

"Look he knew what the deal was when he signed up. I told him about Ron to his face when this whole thing started and I gave him his oppertunity to break things off."

"What? Well of course he's going to go along with it. I know him. If he can't have you for himself he'll grudgingly share you so that he can still have excuses to be around you."

"Well I don't feel the same way about him."

"He deserves someone so much better than you."

"Someone like you?"

"YES- well no I didn't mean me. But I would be a great girlfriend to him. Better than you, at least."

"I'm not his girlfriend. We're just friends that fuck. If you want him then go for it," she said smiling at me.

"He doesn't like me. Who would ever like me?"

Hermione got up from her perch at the window. I could still see my handprint on her cheek. She walked past me and over to the chair that sat beside my desk.

"Come here," Hermione said. When she said it she wasn't demanding or ordering me to do it. She said it as more of a request. We're making progress already. I reluctantly went over to her. She gestured for me to sit. I did. She snatched my hand mirror from the desk and showed me my reflection. Why?

"Hermione what-"

"Look," she interrupted. I don't see anything. Just me. Yuck.

"If you want Harry so badly, why don't you just go after him?"

Before I had a chance to answer her she raised a hand to silence me and said, "The girl you see in the mirror is different from the girl I see. You have the potential to get anything you want, even Harry. If you just (Hermione pulled the bows that were holding my hair in pigtails out) let loose, I bet Harry will be drooling all over you before we go back to school. Isn't that what you want?"

Who was I kidding? Of course it was what I wanted. I wanted it even more than I wanted the old Hermione.

"I can help you, Ginny. I miss being friends with you so much. I need to make it up to you. Let me help you become Harry's dream girl." Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden? What's the catch?

"I don't know, Hermione. I mean, I'm no you. You may be a bitch, but I must admit that I will never compare to you." Why did I just compliment her?

"Ginny, you have what they call a natural beauty. This has nothing to do with looks. It's the way you carry yourself. You have to have a certain confidence. You're already beautiful. You just have to know how to use your beauty to get what you want."

"You really think Harry would fall for me?" Speaking of faling. Why am I falling for Hermione's bullshit? I mean, come on I'm not beautiful.

"I know he will. Just a few tweaks and you'll be good to go. I can show you what to do, but when the time comes everything will fall into place and you'll be the happiest couple ever. Please, Ginny. This will be so much fun." Maybe, she does believe what she's telling me. If she believes it, maybe I can believe it too. I can't believe we just had the biggest fight of the century and now we're being civil, friendly even.

"On a few conditions and I'll agree."

"Name them."

"First, you have to stop smoking in this house."

She was hesitant before she said, "Done."

"Second, you can't snog, flirt with, or have sex with Harry any more."

"Done."

"Third, you have to tell Ron how you feel about him."

"No way."

"Look, my brother is an ass, yes, but I know him well enough to have the confidence to say that he would never do anything to hurt you consciously knowing that it would. He would never deliberately break your heart."

"Ginny, the truth is I'm scared. I'm not scared that I'll get hurt. I'm scared that he won't love me back."

"You'll never know unless you tell him how you feel."

"Okay, done. Anything else?"

"Last, I want an apology. You've been hurting my feelings over the past few months and I don't appreciate it."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I've been taking you for granted. Truce?" Hermione asked offering her hand for Ginny to shake. I smiled and shook her hand.

* * *

**FROM THE AUTHOR **

Wow I didn't expect that chapter to be so long. If you actually made it all the way to the end, then I know I'm doing my job. Next time I'll learn to separate these things into multiple chapter rather than one long one. Sorry about that.

Well I won't beg for reviews, but if you enjoyed ths chapter or the chapters that follow I'd like to know.

And in this epic tale you will find humor, romance, more arguments and moments that will make you want to slap a few characters in the chapters to come. With that said, follow me...

MRSRUPERTGRINT


	2. Phase One

Two Days Later…

I've barely left my room the past two days. I haven't seen anyone but Hermione. She's been bringing me meals so I can eat in my room. Mum thinks I'm ill because I haven't left my room. Hermione promised her she'd take care of me, so mum knocks on my door less often. Every time she comes to the door Hermione tells her I'm sleeping. Mum will believe anything Hermione tells her.

I bet you're wondering what I've been doing the past forty-eight hours. I've been…transforming to say the least. Hermione says in order to be a seductress (I think that was how she put it) I have to have confidence, so we've been working on that. I've been telling myself how beautiful I am aloud once every hour. I think this is a waste of time, I mean I'm alright looking, but definitely nothing to gape at. No, no, wait….Hermione says I don't give myself enough credit and that when I start to think like that I have to say something positive about myself while looking in the mirror. I grab my hand mirror that has been glued to my hand for the longest. That's just a figure of language, it isn't really glued. I just mean I've been using this thing so much I sometimes forget that I can put it down whenever I want. Anyway I'm supposed to be doing Hermione's "Exercise."

"Ginny Weasley, you are a bright and beautiful young woman. You have a lot going for you and any bloke would be lucky to have you. Harry Potter will fall for you," I said. In the back of my mind I start to think every word I'm saying is complete rubbish, but I catch myself before the negative thoughts intrude again.

"Doing the exercise again, are we?"

Hermione comes into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Your mum sent this up for you. She says feel better and she wants me to make sure you eat this."

"What is it?"

"It's hot soup and biscuits."

"I don't want it. It's stifling in here. Does she not realize that this is summer? I don't want soup."

"Calm down, Gin. You don't have to eat it. We have some work to do anyway."

"What kind of work?"

"I'm giving you a makeover. Ginny, I don't know if you realize this, but today is the day."

"It is?"

"Yes. Phase one begins the moment you step out that door."

"No, I'm not ready. I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"But what if he doesn't like the new me? He definitely hated the old me. What if I'm not good enough?"

"Shut up. Do the exercise."

I looked in the mirror for about the millionth time today and said, "Don't underestimate yourself. If Harry doesn't think your good enough –which you are- then he's a prat."

"Good. Now, let me tell you something. If you don't have your confidence-"

"'You don't have anything. How can you expect Harry to believe that you're perfect for him if you don't believe you are?' Hermione you've given me this speech time and time again."

"Then why aren't you listening to me? Never mind we'll work on that later. Right now I feel that it is my responsibility to tackle those eyebrows. They've always bothered me."

I self-consciously raise my hand to touch my eyebrows, but Hermione slaps my hand away.

Three hours later…

Surprisingly, Hermione wouldn't let me anywhere near a mirror. I have no idea what I look like. The only think I know for certain is that my nails are to die for and she's pierced my belly button. My navel is killing me, but I don't want to complain.

I'm wearing one of her shirts. It's a belly shirt that says "Who needs an ass when I've got huge tits?" I think it's funny. I'm also wearing tight black jeans that say "Juicy". They're so cute. We've both agreed that I'm not nearly ready for any high heel shoes, so I just have on flip flops that show off my newly painted toes and toe ring.

As far as my hair and face goes, I have no idea how I look. She's used several charms on me. She used the Colour-Change Charm, gave me a Beautifying Potion, drenched me in Bruise- Removal Paste (For my numerous amount of scabs and bruises I presume.), and made me use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. I still see two more potions that she hasn't used yet sitting on the dresser.

"I am a genius. I'm a miracle worker. I am-"

"-Getting on my damn nerves. Can I see now?"

"You look amazing. You look so good in my clothes."

"Hermione, this is torture."

"Any bloke would drop their jaws when they see you coming."

"HERMIONE!"

"Okay, okay, you can see."

I jumped up from the chair I'd been sitting in for the past three treacherous hours. This better be good. Okay, I hear Hermione mutter something that I didn't fully catch. She pointed her wand at my wall. I look in the direction of the wand to find that it has been transformed into one giant mirror.

No…way. Is that me? That can't be me. I look so…beautiful. This is the first time that I can actually believe myself when I say it. I look amazing! I have curves in all the right places. My breasts look flattering even though their still rather large.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. I never thought I'd ever look like this and it's all thanks to you."

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm happy to have been able to help."

"Do you think Harry will like it?"

"The question is are you ready to make your grand entrance and let him know how much you've grown?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

"I think you're right."

"Wait, what about mum? She'll go bonkers if I come downstairs like this."

"I've got her taken care of."

Hermione went to the desk and picked up one of the unused potions.

"What's that?" I asked. I hope she doesn't try to poison my mother.

"Don't look at me like that this is completely harmless. It's Forgetfulness Potion. I'm going to make her think she _forgot_ that she treats you like an adult from now on. Your dad is so clueless he'll go along with anything your mum says. I'm going to make her some tea and I'll slip this in her cup. Then when everything's all good and dandy I'll come up to get you. Okay?"

"Great plan. I'll just sit up here and wait."

"Good," Hermione said before she left room.

Fifteen minutes later…

Hermione comes through the door in hysterics. She's laughing so hard I start to think she would die from lack of air. I jump up from the bed and try to help her into the room. She points to the last potion on the desk. I reach over and hand it to her. She takes a tiny sip from the vial and immediately calms down. I give her a moment to allow her breathing to steady before I ask, "What's that you just drank?"

"It's Calming Draft. I thought I you would need it in case you hyperventilated or something."

"Oh. What were you laughing at?"

"Your dad is hilarious?"

"_My_ dad is hilarious? His jokes are horridly bad? You think he's funny?"

"Yeah he's good to laugh _at_ not to laugh with."

"Oh. Well what did he do?"

"I told you mum that she and Arthur discussed giving you more freedom with me. When she said, 'I don't remember that. Arthur do you remember this?' I said 'Of course he does. He was right there when you said it. Right Mr. Weasley? Or is it that you don't pay attention when the topic of your daughter comes into conversation?' He blushed and said that I was absolutely right and suggested that your mum should get her memory checked at St. Mungo's."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. I didn't laugh as hard as Hermione did, though. I guess you had to just be there to get the full affect of it.

"So, are you ready?" Hermione asked with a serious look on her face.

"No, but U can't turn back now."

"That's a girl, Ginny. Now remember, you only want to get him to notice you so don't snog him just yet. Do little things like brush your shoulder against his and bend over in front of him. Let him get a clear view of the new you. Here, take this lollipop."

"Why do I need a lollipop?"

"You need one because they're sexy when you lick them slow and seductively. I'll come in a few moments later and I'll observe Harry's perception of you. Harry really is more of a breast man so you'd better thank Merlin that you were blessed with those watermelons of yours. Anyway, Harry and Ron are playing Wizard's Chess in the lounge. Your mum shouldn't give you any trouble at all."

"Thank you so much, Hermione."

"You're welcome. And good luck."

"Thanks."

I took the cherry flavored lollipop and headed out the door. Phase one begins…now.


	3. Moans, Groans and I Love Yous

Okay, there are a total of sixteen steps until I reach the bottom. _One…two…three…four… five…_I unwrap the lollipop. _Six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_I put it in my mouth. What am I doing? _Nine…eight…seven_, no, I can do this, _eight…nine…ten…eleven._ No, I can't_…ten._ No, get a grip, Ginny_…eleven…twelve…thirteen._ You can do this_…fourteen._ You have nothing to worry about_…fifteen._ It's now or never_…sixteen!_

I casually walk to the lounge entrance and lean against the door frame. Harry and Ron are sitting at the table with the chess board, two cups of butterbeer, a box of pumpkin pasties, and a stack of napkins.

"Who's winning?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Get lost," Ron said without looking away from the chess board. Either he was contemplating his next move with a lot of concentration or he was just being plain rude.

"Actually, I wasn't talking to you. I was asking Harry, you inconsiderate, disrespectful, rude, pain in my fucking arse."

"What did you just say to me?" Ron asked looking at me, with anger in his face, but that subsided when he took a good look at me. He was speechless.

"You heard me, dickhead. You know, there are several obnoxious people that I know in the world and you are _all_ of them! You're the type of person that when one meets you, they automatically dislike you, but when they get to know you they realize that they _hate_ you. Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. Gods, I can't stand you!" I shouted at him. I think I may have overreacted, but I've been holding that in for months and it just sort of – slipped out.

"You – you…has mum seen you?" He managed to sputter. I don't think he even heard what I said to him. Well _that_ was a waste of insults.

"What are you talking about?" I'm going for the innocent routine, I guess.

"Your stomach is all exposed and your pants are way too tight. Your shirt is explicit and what the hell did you do to your navel?" Ron asked pointing to my piercing. "You look like a whore, Ginny."

"Fuck you. I look so good I can't even believe your sorry arse is even related to me."

"I'm serious, Gin. Go take that shit off or I'm telling mum."

"So, go ahead and tell her. She won't do anything," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, this is going to be good. MUM!!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, dear," I heard her call from the kitchen.

"Come quick, it's urgent."

Mum rushed into the room, her face flushed.

"What is it, dear? Is something on fire? Do you need medical attention? Shall I escort you to St. Mungo's? Let me look at you tell mummy where it hurts."

"Mum, shut up. Look at your daughter; have you seen what she's wearing?" Ron asked irritably.

Mum looked me up and down a few times.

"Um…I think your father and I agreed that your sister can do whatever she wants from now on."

"You think?"

"I don't really remember, but your father insists that we did agree to it. I think she looks stunning. She looks so grown up."

"You do?" Ron asked.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I left dinner on the stove. Oh and do not leave those cups of butterbeer so close to the edge o the table, they'll fall."

Mum hurried out of the room as quickly as she had come.

"See, I told you," I said while removing the lollipop from my mouth and sticking my tongue out at Ron. I put it back in.

"Clearly mum and dad are off their rockers, but you need to go upstairs now and change."

"No. I don't have to listen to you. I'M FIFTEEN FOR SHITS SAKE. If you don't like my outfit, then fuck you. I could care less."

"Harry, tell her she looks like a tramp."

Oh my goodness. I forgot all about Harry. I didn't even look at him once since I entered the room. I shift my gaze to the right. Oh gods, he's staring. Oh, he looks so good in his black wife beater. His Quidditch muscles are all bulging out and oh, I could just take him here and now. Please let him say something good…

"I don't know…" he said from his seat by the chessboard. Good enough.

"That's because she's not your baby sister."

"I'm not _anyone's_ baby sister. I'm all grown up now."

"You know what? Do what you want. I don't give two shits what you do."

"Yeah, like you _ever_ cared about her."

I turned around to find Hermione standing behind me, smiling.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I mean, you've always been mean to Ginny. I'll admit I was too, but I've changed. We're friends again."

"You are?"

"Yes, and as an initiation, I've given her a complete makeover. But, I can tell you don't like it."

"It's not that I don't like it-"

"I can recall you saying she looks like a whore."

"Well, not a whore per say."

"You told Harry to tell her she looks like a tramp, and I don't appreciate it. Those are my clothes she's wearing and I can also recall you telling me how much you liked those pants when I wore them."

"They looked great on you, just not on Ginny."

"Ron, she looks amazing."

"Whatever you say, Hermione."

"Look, I hate fighting with you. Why don't you and Harry just continue your chess game?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore. Harry, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"So now you're leaving?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yes," Ron said as he walked past her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, whatever gave you that idea?" He replied sarcastically.

"Wait, Ron I have to talk to you."

"Talk then." He was almost at the door.

"Aren't you going to stop and look at me?"

"Nope."

He turned right and started walking up the steps. _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_

"Wait, Ron," Hermione said as she ran out the door. She stopped at the bottom of the steps.

_Eleven…twelve…_

"Ron, I love you," she called after him. His footsteps halted for a moment and_ thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…sixteen._ He made his way up the second flight of steps and into his bedroom in the attic. We could hear the door slam from all the way down here. I heard a sob come from Hermione before she too ran up the steps and into a room upstairs. I'm assuming its mine.

"Wow," I said to nobody in particular.

"Wow, is right," Harry said. Why do I keep forgetting about him? My mission was to come in here and make sure he notices me. How did this happen? I wasn't supposed to come in here and fight with Ron and Hermione wasn't supposed to get hurt. She's going to hate me forever, I told her Ron wouldn't hurt her and that she had nothing to worry about. Everything is going so wrong. Ugh, I forgot about Harry again. He probably thinks I'm crazy because I'm taking forever to respond.

"So, would you like to play a game of chess with me seeing as your opponent is a jackass?"

Harry chuckled before he said, "Sure, Ginny. Which color would you like, white or black?"

"I don't know why don't you choose for me?"

"Okay, white you are," Harry said. I smiled at him. Hermione says smiling shows more beauty and the more beauty the better. Harry started to hand me my white pieces while I handed him his black pieces. There's just one white piece left to put in place so I'll just…Oh my goodness. We reached for the same piece. With each passing moment out hands our touching, neither of us are daring to move. I look up and away from our hands to Harry's face to find that he's staring dead at me. I am going to use this to my advantage. I use my free hand to lick my lollipop all seductive like. Hermione would be so proud. I use my other hand to softly caress Harry's. His eyes widen and he gulps rather loudly and. Am I making him nervous? Oh, this is so good. Oh, I have the best idea. Harry never moved his cup from the edge of the table like mum said. If I just…

"Oh, my goodness, Harry, I'm so sorry." I am so good at this. I just kicked the table and sent Harry's cup spilling its contents into his lap.

"Don't be. It's just a spill," Harry said. His breathing sounded hastened and he was talking kind of fast.

"No I'm such a klutz. Let me clean it up for you." I jumped up from my seat and snatched a napkin from the table and got on my knees. I dabbed and blotted his inner thigh softly and slowly.

"I'm really (dab) really (blot) really (dab) really (blot) sorry. How can I ever make it up to you, Harry?"

He took a sharp intake of breath and his breathing quickened again. This is a good sign.

"It's really okay. You…don't…have…to…feels…so…good. He closed his eyes and groaned. Oh Merlin he's getting an erection. I, Ginevra Molly Weasley just gave Harry James Potter an erection. I could just die.

"Oh…Gin…don't…stop," he moaned to me.

"I wasn't planning to," I replied.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me with pure horror in his eyes. He pushed my hand off of his lap and jumped up from his seat.

"I have to go," he said before he ran out the room and up the steps.

He banged on a door and I heard Hermione shout, "Go away." She was crying.

"Hermione, this is urgent. I'm sorry about Ron and all, but I really need to get in there."

"Oh, fine. All you men are just heartless dicks. I hate you! (The door opened) Speaking of dicks…no wonder you need the bathroom. I guess you've been playing a bit more than wizard's chess downstairs." Oh so she went to the bathroom, not my bedroom. I was starting to wonder why Harry would need to be in my room.

"Shut up, Hermione." I heard the bathroom door close again and assumed that Harry was now its occupant.

"Clean up the mess after you wank, love."

"Go to hell," I heard him say through the door.

"Love you too, Harry," Hermione said. I heard her footsteps come down the hall and she shouted, "You're a natural, Gin."

"Thanks," I shouted back. Now it's just me in the room with Harry's butterbeer napkin clutched in my hands. I'm going to keep this forever, I thought as I held it to my heart. Forever…


	4. Remenisce and ejaculate

**CHAPTER 4: Reminisce and Ejaculate**

**Harry's Point of View**

* * *

My name is Harry Potter and I'm sixteen years old. You'd think by now I'd be able to handle a little erection, but I guess we both thought wrong.

I don't know what the hell just happened. One minute I'm playing chess and thinking about Cho Chang's amazing rack and the next I'm running away from Ginny who just happened to give me a serious need to wank my problems away. What's going on with her anyway? I mean, just a few days ago she was just Ginny, Ron's baby sister. Emphasize on the baby. But now, now she's a babe that I am at the moment trying to picture naked as I relieve my little problem. Emphasize on the babe. You probably think I'm a pervert or a sex fiend. I probably am, but I wasn't always like this.

I don't remember the exact month because these past few months have been a surreal blur, but a couple of months ago my best friend, Hermione Granger introduced me to the world of sex, orgasms, and threesomes.

Before I lost my virginity to her I had some serious feelings for her. Yes, I loved her with everything I had in me. She was on my mind, day and night. I thought she felt the same about me because of all the things we did together. I mean, we were having **_sex_** on a regular basis. You don't just have sex with the same person over and over unless you harness true feeling of love for them, right? **WRONG.**

I decided that I should tell her how I felt about her because she just **_had_** to feel the same way. Well just as I was about to tell her she opened up those perfect lips of hers and said, **"Harry I have to tell you something. I hope you know that what we've been doing – the sex, I mean – isn't anything exclusive. Ron and I have also been together sexually. I just wanted you to know that so that you won't feel tied down to me. You're allowed to be with whoever you want and that won't affect us. We can still get together and have sex. We can still be best friends, right?"**

The nerve of her. Well I feel like an arse every now and then for even agreeing with her. But keeping up with this is better than not having her at all. I didn't want her to leave my life forever. I loved her.

Well your next question for me now is **'do I still love her,'** right? Well I don't really know. A part of me will **_always_** love her, but my intense passion for her is long gone. I'm afraid, though because if she wanted to she could get me to do anything for her. That's how the whole threesome-with-Ron thing started, but I don't want to get into that subject yet. I was talking about to this day; I'd still do anything for her. Sometimes she doesn't even have to ask me. Last week I offered to take her shopping. I **_bought_** that outfit that Ginny wore today, down to ruby red nail polish that covered her toenails.

Sometimes I feel like Hermione just takes advantage of me. Well she **_does_**, but it still hurts. I feel like after all we've been through she still takes me for granted. There's nothing I can do about that anyway. The new Hermione does whatever she wants. She can use whoever she wants, threaten anyone she wants, and fuck anyone she wants. She can even love anyone she wants. And that would be Ron.

I just don't understand. Ron has always been my best mate, and I hope he always will be. We've been through everything together. I mean, we both lost our virginities to the same woman. What I don't get is why does she love him and not me? I mean, sure, he has the tall, redhead thing going on, but what does he have that I don't? Why can't she love me? Alright, that's enough stupid questions. She doesn't love me because she loves Ron. That's a simple answer to a stupid question.

She obviously sees something in him that I do not or cannot possess. You know, sometimes I wish I had the old Hermione back. The one I didn't love. Well I always loved her, but not like this. I used to consider her a sister and that was the only basis of my love for her. Now I find myself lusting after her and dreaming of her. But the difference between her and the other girls I want is I can have her any time I want. If I dream of myself penetrating her from the back it becomes reality as soon as I wake up.

That isn't the only reason I loved her, though. You see, she has those eyes of hers that I'd gladly drown in. They're like bottomless pools of brown that lure you into them. I hate them. I hate them because they hypnotized me and turned me into the man I am today.

I absolutely am not proud of myself. I let a woman seduce me into lies, sex, alcohol, tobacco, and impurity. I used to be innocent. Now I'm a disgrace. I just wish I could go back and erase it all, start over. Hermione Granger ruined my life, and I love her anyway.

I could go on and about her, but right now I have to cum.


	5. date at eight

OH!!! What a relief that was. I guess I should clean up this mess while I finish telling you about Hermione. No, wait I've already told you enough information about her for you to write her biography. Hermione gives me headaches, I'd rather talk about someone else. Someone like...Oh, I don't know. Ginny? Yeah, Ginny is the perfect subject for conversation right about now.

You know what I don't get? I don't understand how Ginny just totally transformed. Before today besides her enormous breasts, I haven't really noticed her. She wasn't much to look at with her ear-lengthed hair and plain tee shirts. They always bothered me. Well not always. I never really used to mind them because we were friends and when you're friends with someone you don't usually criticize their personal appearance. But Merlin if you could've seen her the day we took that portrait. One thing about Ginny Weasley is she's a strong girl. She'd have to be to take a picture looking the way she did. Well she's either strong or **blind** judging by the way her shoes meshed horribly with her dress. Well **anything** would've meshed horribly with her dress. If you could even **call **that a dress. When I first saw it I thought Molly was about to make a terrible decision about the bathroom wallpaper, but I was obviously mistaken.When I told Hermione and Ron about how I thought her dress was supposed to be wallpaper she and Ron both went hysterical. I didn't even mean it as a joke. The only reason I was laughing was because of how hard Hermione was laughing. She could hardly breathe and you know how laughing can sometimes be contagious, right? Well that's the only reason I laughed.

Anyway Ginny came over and Hermione commented about the dress and I think Ginny heard her. Ginny was never really good at hiding her emotions. I can tell when something's bothering her even though lately I haven't really been paying her any attention.

Well after Ginny heard what she said I felt kind of ashamed and responsible for her pain. I felt so bad I couldn't even look at her. But then she said hi to us and Ron and Hermione were just being so rude they didn't even acknowledge her so I just said, "Hey." to break the awkward silence. Then she and Ron got heated up and Molly ended up calling Ginny over to sit with her. The look on her face would've made you want to punch Ron square in the nose, but then when you think about it Ron's a lot larger than most people and if he were to punch you back you'd probably never recover. So then when you realize you can't punch Ron there's not much else you can do but feel sorry for Ginny. I know I know, this is coming from the guy who defeated Lord Voldemort. I can take on the world's most dangerous villain, but I can't even take on my best friend. Mind you, I needed a lot of Ron's help for that one. Well bringing up the final battle with Voldemort also brings back a lot of painful memories and I don't want to go there right now. So on that note, back to Ginny...

I think she likes me. Why else would she be all flirty with me? How weird would that be, though? Me and Ginny Weasley. Harry and Ginny. Ginny and Harry. I'm not saying she's ugly or anything I'm just saying it would be really weird if we were a couple. I mean, how do you go from being best friends to not even talking to having a relationship? It would be too weird. We'd have to start **all** over again!

I wonder what Ron would think about that. Ha, he'd definitely go bonkers. Then he'd murder me! He's extremely overprotective of his baby sister. He may not show it but it's obvious to me how much he loves her.

I remember when the two of them were **best** mates. Actually, we all used to be really close. But then Ron and I started spending all of our time with Hermione. We kind of shut Ginny out. Why did we do that? I'm starting to feel bad about that. I wonder what she did without us. She must have been incredibly lonely, I can't recall her making any new friends.

I feel really bad now, actually. She would always come and try to tallk to us, but Ron or Hermione would say something rude to her and send her away. It's not like I'm any better. I was never the one to insult her but I didn't exactly try to include her in anything we did. She didn't deserve that.

No wonder she's changed, then. She wants attention, she wants to be noticed and treated like a friend, not a freak show. It's not fair what we did to her, she deserves an apology. Well it's a good thing Hermione's being nice to her now. Maybe I could talk to Ron and we could find a way for us all to be friends again. I know it's a good thing that Ginny has Hermione for a friend, but it's not going to be long before Hermione corrupts her innocence. You know how manipulative she can be. Plus I think she would be a bad influence on Ginny. She already started dressing differently and now she's talking back. Although I'm nowhere near complaining about her outfits I just don't want to see a good girl go bad just because she has no friends. Pretty soon she'll be smoking too, I bet. Maybe now that there's this whole Hermione/Ron issue it'll give me some time to try and steer Ginny toward the right path.

You know, I think I've changed too. Or I am changing. Or I at least **want** to change. I want to be a better person. I want to be nicer and-

Someone just just knocked on the door.

"H-harry, are you alright? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable you don't have to hide in the bathroom. I can take a hint it won't happen again. I promise. Harry open the door. Please."

She thinks I'm upset with her. I have to let her know she didn't do anything wrong.

"Ginny," I said as I opened the door.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I mean, what happened downstairs was such mistake. It should never have happened. I didn't mean to make you...you know."

I can't help but laugh.

"Ginny, really it's not a problem."

"No I was completely out of line."

"Ginny, don't worry about it. I liked it. You just surprised me is all."

She's smiling.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Ask away."

"Later on tonight around eight would you like to have a cup of hot chocolate with me?"

"Hot chocolate? In the summer?"

"Oh come on, please?"

"I think I'll pass. Thank you anyway though."

What the hell? She just turned me down. That wasn't supposed to happen. No she's walking away. I should run after her because I am not taking no for an answer.

"Okay, Ginny I don't usually do this but I'm offering Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in addition to Harry Potter's World Famous Hot Chocolate."

"My favorite. You remembered?"

"How can I forget? Remember that night when we tried to eat an entire box-

"And we ended up nearly puking."

"And you had to find out the hard way that candycane and dust don't mix when it comes to eating."

"I don't know, Harry I think I'm scarred for life after that night."

"Come on, Gin. It'll be just like old times."

"You called me Gin. You haven't called me that in ages."

"I know, Gin. You have to let me make up for lost time. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm offering you marshmallows to go with your hot chocolate."

She's laughing now.

"Oh blimey, Harry. Marshmallows? I can't possibly refuse now."

"So, I'll see you at eight?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you at eight."

As she started to walk toward her bedroom I noticed something that she was clutched in her hand. Haha, is that the napkin from downstairs?

"Hey, Gin what's with the napkin?"

She practically jumped. I noticed that all of the color from her face that came to her when she laughed at my jokes suddenly flushed away as she turned around to face me. She was paler than I had ever seen her.

"Oh, this? I was just...um...I was... I was just on my way to throw this out before I went to talk to you."

"Is that right? You brought it all the way upstairs when there's a perfectly good rubbish bin in the lounge?"

"Yep, exactly." She flashed me a cheeky smile and I couldn't help but laugh as she dashed into her room and quickly shut the door. Same old Ginny.

...This is going to work out just fine.


	6. Plans of Disappointment

What time is it now anyway? Umm, clock says six thirty. Okay, an hour and a half before I get my chance with Ginny. Wait no, that didn't come out right. What I meant was I get an hour and a half to prepare everything so it can be just right for her. Not that it would make a difference if it wasn't just right. I mean, what do I care if Ginny doesn't think evrything is up to par? But I don't mean I'm not going to try and make it a special evening. That came out wrong too. It doesn't have to be _special_, just...pleasurable for the both of us. Oh gods now it sounds like I want to have sex with her. Alright, let's clear this up right now. I do not, nor have I ever fancied Ginny Weasley. Even despite the fact that she has grown amzingly hot over the course of two days, my feelings toward her have remained the same. I just want to be her friend and nothing more. Now, in the futrue I may say and/or think some really perverted things about her, maybe even have a wet dream or two about her breasts, but I do NOT fancy her. Get it? Got it? Good!

Alright I'm going to head up to Ron's room now because there's really nothing to do in the second floor hallway of the Burrow except look at the Weasley children's baby pictures and I'm growing bored with watching the twins running naked around Molly's legs while she struggles to get a diaper on them. It's quite amusing when you first watch it, but I've seen it a million times.

So, Ron's room it is.

Alright so I'm walking up to his door and I hear this hard, loud thumping. I pray to Merlin that Hermione and Ron aren't both in there because there's only one reason for a thumping noise to be coming from his room. I never really liked watching them together so please please please don't be in there, Hermione. Please don't be in there. YES! Ron's alone. I know for sure because Hermione sort of whimpers when she's with Ron. It's a sound that was never produced for me. Anyway I didn't hear it when I cracked the door open, so, I can safely assume that Ron's alone.

Yeah, he is I opened the door fully. So then what was that noise? Okay I need a moment to just take in my surroundings. I see Ron sitting in a chair with a hunched back that was facing me and he obviously didn't notice my coming into the room. Okay now if I glance up from Ron's back I see six baseball-sized holes in his wall.

"Whoa," I say. "What happened in here? Practicing a bit of pitching I see."

"A bit of what?" he says turning to face me. I can't even begin to register that he doesn't even know what pitching is, or even explain to him what it is because the sight before me is so shocking. Ron's right fist is bleeding and it's incredibly swollen. I gape at it and he looks down at it briefly. Then he looks back at me as if his hand wasn't oozing blood onto the dusty wooden floor.

"Ron what-?"

"Don't," he interrupted.

"But-"

"I said DON'T, Harry."

"What's wrong though? What happened to your fist?"

He looks at me as if I'm Luna Lovegood and I just requested him that we go hunting for Crumple Horned Snorkacks or whatever they're called.

"Are you that thick?" He answered nastily. "Look, forget about it okay, if you're going to stay in here don't ask me stupid questions. Just leave me alone, alright?"

I say nothing. I just mutter a simple healing spell that Hermione taught me a few years back. Ron just says a word of thanks and turns his back on me again.

"This is about Hermione, isn't it? All this? You punching walls and shit."

"Hermione? HERMIONE?!" he spat. "This has EVERYTHING to do with her. That BITCH ruins my life, contaminates my baby sister with her filth and then tells me she loves me? Does that make any sense to you. She probably said that so I wouldn't be upset with her about what she did to Ginny and we could go on screwing around. I'll never forgive her for this. NEVER!"

I never really looked at things from his point of view. Of course he's upset. He knows how Hermione gets down (no pun intended), he knows what she does. Shit, he was there for most of it. No big brother would want to see his sister turn into a sex pot. He thinks Ginny will start screwing around. I understand his anger. He- wait a minute, did he just call Hermione a bitch?

"She's NOT a bitch, so don't call her that. Don't go saying all this shit about her when you know damn well that you're right along with her when she does what she does. I'm not saying its alright for Ginny, but do you think you're some kind of saint? Who are you to say who's good and who's bad in this situation, huh?"

"Look, whatever I've done is inexcusable. I know that. But how do you think I got this way? I LOVED her, damn it!"

And this is the part where I feel this churning in my stomach. "I gave her my virginity and all she did was abuse it by fucking you! And anyone else for that matter. She ripped my heart to shreds over and over again until there was nothing left. And then I would constantly ask myself 'Why are you still doing this?' and then she would look at me. Harry, have you ever looked into her eyes? She would just look at me and I would forget about all the pain she ever caused me for just a fraction of a second. She used me and it hurt every time. Two months ago I would have given anything for her to look at me and say she loved me. But then today, I can't BELIEVE she would tell me that knowing it was a lie.

"She's a slut! Sluts do anything and everything to get what they want, by any means necessary and she did just that, Harry. She said just what she had to say to get me to keep fucking her. I decided that she doesn't deserve me. My heart should be given to someone who'll love me and ONLY me...Not just some cheap fuck."

And that's when I punched him in the face. He didn't even hit me back. He just pressed his fingers against his mouth and looked at the blood that now trickled down his finger nail. He looked at the blood, then at me, then at the holes he created in his wall. For a few moments his eyes narrowed and he drew his fist up as if he were going to hit me back and for a few moments I really thought I was going to have the same fate as Ron's wall. But then he seemed to really think about the fact that I just punched him. Then I watched as realization struck him.

"You love her don't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Answer the fucking question, Harry. Do you love Hermione or not?"

"Yes!" I shouted defensively.

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I meant to, but when the time came she kind of hit me below the belt by telling me she was having sex with you. Gods it hurt so much. My feelings for her were so inexpilicable."

"Are you going to tell her? No way, I already know she doesn't feel the same about me, so why would I ruin the friendship we have?"

"You're certain you love her?"

"I don't know. It's just some days I can't stop thinking of her and other days I remember how bad she is for me, but then I look at her and- I'm just so confused."

"After everything she did to us, you'll accept her for what she is and continue to love her anyway knowing damn well she's going to run out and do it again? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Ron, are you mad that I love her?"

"No."

"Good, because I would hate for you to be upset with me over this. Look, I'm sorry I punched you."

"It's alright. I would've done the same two months ago. It's obvious to me how much you love her though."

"Yeah, I do."

His eyes narrowed again and he gave me a look that I couldn't place. As if he were arguing with himself about what he was going to say. Then his look switched into an angry/questioning one. He doesn't say anything for a long time

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean WHY do you love her?"

"I don't know. I just know I do. It's everything about her. Her brains, her beauty-"

"Her ability to suck a mean cock?" He shouted

"Shut your mouth, Ron."

"No no, I want to talk about this. Did you love her before or after you fucked her the first time?"

"I loved her before we made love. I always loved her," I said defensively.

"Made love? Harry, I'm sorry but your precious Hermione who you claim to love is a filthy whore who does NOT make love. She FUCKS and thats all there is to it."

"Look I know Hermione's a bit out there but deep down I know the real Hermione is in there somewhere. The one we both fell in love with. I'm sure if we both try and help we can bring her back. We can be like how we used to. We can start including Ginny and everything."

"I HATE Hermione so why would I want to help her? I don't love her and I don't want my sister anywhere near her. Why do you think I've been such a sodding prat to her since Hermione changed? I've been doing it to keep her away. To keep her safe. I love my sister very much and it's killing me to see her turning into the next Hermione. Do you think I like making her cry? Don't you think I miss being able to hang out with her? Harry, we're tainted. Me, you, and Hermione. We're all scum and if Ginny sticks around us we'll inroduce her to things a fifteen year old girl shouldnt be doing. I mean I felt so awful downstairs about the way Ginny was speaking to me. And I know it was all because of Hermione. Imagine if the three of us started to hang with her. I don't even want to think about it."

"I understand how you feel. I was just thinking the same thing before I came in here. I know Hermione will corrupt her mind, no doubt about that, but I was thinking if we both got to Ginny before Hermione did then she wouldn't end up screwing anything with a dick." Ron shuddered at this thought. "And that's why I'm making her some hot chocolate later so we can catch up on old times and I was going to let her know that she's fine the way she is and she doesn't have to change for us to like her. I think that's why she's doing all of that. It's not in spite of you or your parents. She wants attention. She wants friends and I think I want to be there for her before she ruins her life."

"Okay well you and Ginny having hot chocolate? That's not going to happen. You listen to me and you listen good. I know what type of guy you are. When you get horny, you fuck. It's what you're used to and I don't blame you. I also know for a fact that my sister fancies you and if she's been talking to Hermione she knows exactly what to do to make you want her. I'm not going to risk that."

"Ron, you know I would never take advantage of your sister like that."

"For sex I don't know what you_ wouldn't_ do anymore. I'm sorry Harry but you're going to stay away from her."

"And if I don't?"

"Well if you don't, you'll have a permanent hole in your face and I'll see to it that the only action you're dick gets is when I chop it off and use it as a beater's bat in Quidditch. Am I in any way being unclear?"

"No. I understand perfectly. You win, okay."

"This isn't about me winning or losing. It's about my sister."

"I know. I just wanted to help. I just want everything to be how it used to be."

"Sorry mate, but things won't ever be the same again. Our lives have changed."

"I know, but I just think you're going about this the wrong way. I mean, shutting her out will just make things worse, won't it? Couldn't we just call everything off with Hermione? We could tell her that we just want to be friends and I'm sure things will get better."

"I thought you loved her, why would you call it all off?"

"This is about Ginny, remember?"

"No because then, she'll get pissed and she might take it out on Ginny. You know how she is. Look, Hermione is perfectly happy with the way things are. She doesn't want to change. I'm not going to fuck her anymore and I already know how she'll react to that, but at least she can't blame Ginny for it."

He does have a point. When Hermione doesn't have her way she does get nasty. I guess Ginny and I _can't_ be friends.

"Well at least let me go down and tell her we can't have hot chocolate later. That wouldn't hurt her as much as her going down and finding an empty kitchen."

He nodded.

"Yeah go ahead."

I sprint to the door and Ron says, "I'm timing you. Hurry up."

I don't say anything. I just hurry out of the room, stepping over two pairs of socks, too upset to even wonder why two pairs of sock are at Ron's door. I'm already halfway down the steps to the second floor.

Yes, I'm on my way to disappoint Ginny yet again. It's like I try so hard to get back on good terms with her and I just pull the rug from under her feet. Humph!! Some friend I am. I'm pretty positive that Ron's stupid plan won't work and it will in fact drive Ginny to madness as she tries to figure out why we hate her so much. When the truth is we care about her a great deal.

* * *

A/N- Ooooh very very intense isn't this? Poor Ginny. How do you guys think she'll take the news? I know it takes a while for me to update. I apologize but I have some of the next chapter already written so hang on. DONT ABANDON ME!! lol 

**Preview**

_"You're joking!"_

_"No I'm completely serious, I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I think it's best if we just go our seperate ways before this turns into something it shouldn't be."_

_"I'll change. If that's what you want. What do you want me to be? You want me to be innocent, I'll be that for you. You want me to be intellectual or- or- anything? Anything you want me to be, I promise it's what I'll be for you. Just don't leave me again."_

_"I don't want you to be anything but the best you that you can be, okay. I don't want you to change for me." _

_And he walked away from her as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the floor._

GASP!!! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT???? R&R to find out

**M  
R  
S  
R  
U  
P  
E  
R  
T  
G  
R  
I  
N  
T**


	7. Arguments and Multiple Heartbreaks

**A/N-** Okay everyone. Usually I don't add chapter's this quickly, but I had to get this one out as soon as possible. (but I'm sure none of you are complaining!) Well the whole thing is I've had this chapter burning in my head ever since I finished chapter four and this weekend I'm going to North Carolina for a family reunion and I won't have access to a computer whil I'm there. So I figured I'd burst if I didn't type this up quickly. Well I don't know why you're reading this, you need to be reading my totally awesome chapter. Haha. I'm kidding. Unless of course you actually DO think it's awesome. Then I'd have to ask you for some teeny tiny reviews to come home to on monday. I'd be really happy if I got some, that way I could continue with the awesomeness. Now I'm rambling and you guys have no lives if you're actually reading this entire A/N. THAT was a joke. Don't get upset. I love you all and thanks to those who actually did review. Oh and I added a sentence to the previous chapter that isn't completely important, but it makes sense with what you'll be reading in this chapter. And I know you're still reading so I'll just say...

**Chapter 6: Arguments and Multiple Heartbreaks  
**

**Ginny's Point of View**

* * *

"YES, MUM?" I shouted from the top of the staircase. If you're just tuning in my mum just called me from downstairs and I'm going to see what she wants from me. Oh my goodness, what if something went wrong with the forgetfulness potion and she's going to yell at me now? No, no that's not possible. One thing that _didn't_ change about Hermione is she's still the brightest witch of our age and there's no way she messed up a simple potion. I bet she made it with her eyes closed. That's how good she is. But what if she _did_ close her eyes and now it's gone wrong. 

Oh, shut up, Ginny stop being such a worry wart. **Nothing** can dampen my spirits today. Do you know why? I bet you really want to know, huh? I'll tell you later when I'm through with Mum. Speaking of the old toad, here she is standing at the kitchen table with mountanous piles of clothes on the table.

"Ginny, can you do me a really big favor? I need you to bring Ron up his socks. I forgot them when I brought him up his laundry earlier. I'd do it myself, but I'm not as young as I used to be and I'm afraid I can't walk up the steps to the attic and then back up again to bring you your clothes as well and still have enough time to have dinner ready. I have so much to do today."

At first I was going to protest, but after she added that last sentence I felt sorry for calling her a toad and couldnt say no. I took a moment to take in my mum's features. Her flaming, shoulder length hair was already starting to look a bit faded and was greying at the roots. Her face looked like she was really stressed out and I hope that I'm not the cause of this stress. Her body and face look worn, but her sparkling blue eyes look as warm and inviting as ever. I haven't said this in a while, but I love my mum. I give her a reassuring smile and hold out my hand for the socks and say, "Sure mum. I'd do anything for you."

She smiled her warmest smile and placed two pairs of socks in my hands. One had broomstick patterns on them and the other said Chudley Cannons across the top. As I turn toward the direction of the steps mum says, "I really do like your hair like that, Ginny. I'm starting to wonder why I ever decided to cut it so short."

I dashed back over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _Now_ I'm leaving. Up, up, up, the stairs we go.

Oh yeah, I never told you my great news. Ready for it? HARRY ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!!. Well I don't know if _you_ would call it a date seeing as we're just having hot chocolate in the kitchen,but _I_ definitely would. I turned him down the first couple of times. He was all "Please Ginny,"and I was like "Nah, I don't think so." It was so cool.

Hermione said if I seem too eager to go out with someone then they'll try and take advantage of me. I'm the one calling the shots here and I want to keep it that way so I definitely didn't ant to seem too eager. So yeah its six fifty-five right now. That means there's about and hour and five minutes until our "date." Oh, I just can't wait!

So yeah anyway now I' walking with Ron's fresh socks in my hands when I can hear a faint yelling coming from Ron's door at the top of the second flight of steps. The only words I can make out are "Give my heart." and "Cheap fuck." Yeah, I'm clueless. Who's a cheap fuck? I'm trying to walk as lightly as possible because I want to hear what's going on. I need you to be quiet for a second I need to listen.

_"You love her don't you?"_

That was Ron. Love who? Me? He's obviously talking to Harry. Wait, does Harry love me? Oh my goodness, so soon? Not that I'm complaining. Wait, why isn't he shouting to the world that he loves me? He's not answering.

_"Answer the fucking question, Harry. Do you love Hermione or not?"_

Hermione? No, what about me?

_"Yes!" _Harry answered back.

Yes? No! But, I thought-

_"Does she know?"_

_"No."_

_"Why didn't you tell her?"_

_"I meant to, but when the time came she kind of hit me below the belt by telling me she was having sex with you. Gods it hurt so much. My feelings for her were so inexplicable."__  
_

Inexplicable? This is not happening.

_"Are you going to tell her?" _

_"No way, I already know she doesn't feel the same about me, so why would I ruin the friendship we have?"_

_"You're certain you love her?"_

Yeah, Harry are you certain?

_"I don't know. It's just some days I can't stop thinking of her and other days I remember how bad she is for me, but then I look at her and- I'm just so confused."_

_"After everything she did to us, you'll accept her for what she is and continue to love her anyway knowing damn well she's going to run out and do it again? Is that what you're telling me?"_

After all she did to you, to me. You still love her, Harry?

_"Ron, are you mad that I love her?"_

_"No."_

I am. Doesn't anyone care about _me_?_  
_

_"Good, because I would hate for you to be upset with me over this. Look, I'm sorry I punched you."_

Punched? What were they fighting over her or something?

_"It's alright. I would've done the same two months ago. It's obvious to me how much you love her though."_

_"Yeah, I do." _

And that's about all that my heart can take. I start to slowly walk down the steps, not because I don't want them to hear me, but because I'm in a state of shock and this is the fastest pace that I'm able to walk. I don't even care about the socks that I dropped at the door.

So now I'm at the bottom of the steps, near my room, but Hermione's in there. I can't go in there. _Hermione_. Her name sounds tainted I don't even want to think of it. But yet she's all that comes to mind right now. Hermione? HERMIONE. BLOODY FUCKING HERMIONE! I'm in a crumpled mess on the floor. I don't even remember getting on the floor, but I won't make any effort to get up.

I think everything is sinking in now. _Now_ the tears are pouring down. One. By. One. Why her?

Why not me?

I was right before. Before we even started this all I had a feeling Harry loved her. Remember when Hermione and I were fighting and I told her how wrong she was for sleeping with Harry and Ron? And I told her Harry _must_ have had feelings for her. Why did I go through with this when I had a feeling he loved her.

It's not fair.

Why?

WHY!?

"**WHY**" I shout to my door as I bang on it in anger. I forgot that Hermione was in there so I was shocked when I threw my fist at the door and the only thing it hit was the air.

At first Hermione thought no one was there since I was on the floor, but when she saw me she gasped.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

I shake my head.

"Are you crying?"

"Oh, very well spotted. I guess _nothing_ gets past you, does it, Hermione?" I spat angrily as I got up and pushed my way into my room and she peered outside the door into the hall to see if anyone else was there. Then she closed it and turned to me.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Yes you do. You're Hermione, the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself, aren't you?_ The_ Hermione Granger, am I correct? The very same Hermione Granger who has jolly good sex with her two best friends and now has them arguing over you upstairs. Understand now?" I asked, anger seeping through my pores.

"No, I don't. Are you telling me that Ron and Harry are fighting over me upstairs?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

She gives an awkward look and looks down at the floor.

"Oh," is all she says.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Ginny, forgive me if I'm wrong but it sounds like your blaming me for this."

"Oh what in Merlin's pants would ever make you think that?" I reply sarcastically.

"This is _not_ my fault."

"Oh, don't give me that sodding bullshit. I never really pressed the matter but how could you?"

"Could I what? I didn't ask for Harry to love me."

"No, how could you start sleeping with him when you knew how I felt. I told you how much I liked him the night before you left and went out and did whatever you did when you changed. How could you come back, not only with a rude attitude, but with a goal to ruin my life and sabitoge my friendship with Harry and Ron? Just because you had some nonsensical problem with me you had to make them hate me too?"

"I never told them to stop being your friend."

"Yeah right."

"No, really. They did that on their own."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" I asked, my temper rising at the same time.

"No, no, I was just saying that I never asked them not to talk to you. I actually never had anything against you until Ron started ignoring you. Harry and I followed suit. Then he told us to stay away from you. He seemed really serious so I did what he asked."

"Ron asked you not to talk to me?"

She nodded quickly.

My own brother turned on me. For no reason. At first I thought Hermione had brainwashed him into her "I Hate Ginny" club, but now I'm finding out that he was the founder of it. What did I ever do to him? Why does he hate me?

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Ginny. It must be awful for you having a brother like Ron. I know how you feel."

I shook her arm off and said, "Oh you do? I'm having trouble believing that since you're an only child. And for your information, Ron is the best brother I've got."

Hermione looked sad now.

"No, I meant I know what it feels like when someone you're close to stops loving you."

"And once again all conversation turns to you. How do you do it? Even in the presence of another totally depressed girl you somehow manage to talk about your breakup with Viktor."

"I'm not talking about Viktor."

"Who then?"

"Forget it... It's not about me, remember. Right now we need to devise a plan to win Harry back for you. You still have that date later don't you."

"No, the deal's off! I never had him in the first place so i cant 'win him back.' Forget about everything."

"No don't give up. You'll never get him like that."

"I dont _want_ him anymore. He loves you and that's all there is to it."

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm bloody fucking joking?" I shouted at her.

"You can't quit."

"Watch me!" I say while going throught my closet and finding on of my plain blue tee shirts and a pair of shorts. I start to undress and then redress in the new outfit. I pul my hair back into a ponytail and yank the toe ring from my foot and well as my belly ring and hand them both to her.

She reluctantly took them from me and placed them on my desk.

"It's over," I say.

"Fine, have it your way."

There's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Hermione said.

"No I can answer my own door, thank you," I say as I push past her again to get to the door. I cracked it open just to see who it is

And look who it is. Harry.

"Oh maybe you _should've_ gotten the door, Hermione seeing as it's for you," I say bitterly while opening it fully. I start to walk back to my bed, leaving Harry at the door with a bewildered look upon his face. I bet he's wondering how I keep changing my appearance.

"Actually, I came to see you, Ginny," he said when he found his voice.

"See he's here for you, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh? Did you now?" I asked ignoring Hermione.

"Yeah I...er... wanted to tell you I have to cancel our plans."

What a surprise.

"Uh huh," I said unfazed. He gave me a confused look. Obviously he wasn't expecting that reply. He probably thought I was going to ask why. But I already know why. He's here to cancel my date and then replace me with Hermione.

"Yeah, um and I don't think I'll be able to reschedule."

"Uh huh."

"And I also came down to say...uh... that I don't think we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. I think it's best we keep our distance."

"Uh huh."

He truly looked like he was at a loss for words now.

"Have you been crying?" he askd me.

"What do you care?"

"Because I'm your fr-I was just wondering is all."

"Well you don't have to wonder anymore okay?"

"Gin, are you angry with me?"

"Thats Ginny to you, Harry."

He seemed hurt by my words. I did feel kind of bad at first but then I remembered that he was going to ask Hermione out any second.

"Harry your time is up," a voice from the door called. We all look over and find Ron leaning against the doorframe. I can almost feel Hermione swoon. She makes me sick.

"What the fuck is this? Did Hermione invite you two over for a sleepover?" Ron gave me a look. And all three of these prats ignored my comment.

"Ron..." Hermione said walking over to him.

"Harry did you hear me?" Ron asked ignoring her.

"Uh...yeah I was just leaving."

Harry gave one last fleeting look and shoved his hands in his pockets then walked out of the room. Hmm he never did ask her out. I wonder why. Oh yeah maybe he doesn't want to do it in front of Ron. And what did Ron mean when he said 'Your time is up.' Was Ron timing him and if Harry wasted al of his time then Ron could get his chance?

Ron turned to follow him. What is going on? I thought he wanted her too.

"Ron, talk to me, won't you?"

"Nope."

I start to feel sorry for her before I catch myself.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?"

At that he scoffed.

"Ron, I can't make things better if you won't tell me what's bothering you."

"_You're _bothering me. Look, are we done here?"

"No. We are far from done, Ronald Weasley."

I can't help but grin at that glimmer of the old Hermione. I miss her calling him Ronald.

"We won't be done until we fix whatever your problem is with me."

"What if I don't want to fix it?"

"And what if I do?"

"What if I don't give a shit about what you want?"

"What if I told you I love you"

Ron went pale.

"And what if I said I didn't care?"

"You're joking!"

"No I'm completely serious, I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I think it's best if we just go our seperate ways before this turns into something it shouldn't be."

Hermione glares at me. She really thought Ron loved her after I told her he and Harry were fighting over her. Her eyes are extremely glossy. She turned back to him.

"I'll change. If that's what you want. What do you want me to be? You want me to be innocent, I'll be that for you. You want me to be intellectual or- or- anything? Anything you want me to be, I promise it's what I'll be for you. Just don't leave me again."

"I don't want you to be anything but the best you that you can be, okay. I don't want you to change for me. You're obviously content with what you want to be," he said with a look of disgust

And he walked away from her as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the floor.

Now what do we do? I can't stand her. I can't stand Ron. Ron hates me. I'm ticked off at Harry. Harry loves Hermione. And my mum is getting old! What else can possibly go wrong?

* * *

A/N- WOWZERS!! I don't know what to say about that. Thank you for reading. Hopefully I'll have thought up the next chapter for you. LOVE YOU ALL!!! i gotta go finish packing. Please review!! 

**M**

**R**

**S**

**R**

**U**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**T**

**G**

**R**

**I**

**N**

**T**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N-** Okay last night I stumbled across this story and i absolutely fell in love with the plot. and although i liked it a lot there were just to many spelling mistakes and grammatical errors and whatnot that i spent WAY too much time trying to understand what was going on when everything should've been quite clear to me. well i ended up not even finishing the story, i couldnt take it anymore. anyway i left a review lecturing the author on how they can fix the story and make it better, but after i sent that review i realized that mine is nowhere near perfect. its not like i didn't make any mistakes throughout this entire story. i have come across a few though as i reread this, but some i just don't know how to fix. i dont have writing expertise seeing as i'm a novice when it comes to writing. i really want to bring this story out to be the best it can be because it's BURSTING with potential. this story is my pride and joy and i'm sort of unsatisfied with it. so my point of this super long A/N is to say that **I REALLY NEED A BETA AND IT WOULD BE GREAT IF SOMEONE COULD OFFER THEIR HELP. **of course i'd give you credit when adding chapters so readers would know i couldnt do this alone. if anyone could help it would be GREAT and i would totally be in your debt. thank you.

oh and sorry to those of you who thought this was an actual chapter. the next one will be coming as soon as i find a beta


End file.
